


Red-Faced

by shifter_goddess



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Scott apologized, and one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papers and Todds

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written for XME in ages - just got back into the spirit of it, I guess! The setting is vague, there aren't any spoilers for Evolution, but in my head I picture that version of them for this fic.
> 
> Characters: Scott Summers/Cyclops, Todd Tolinski/Toad. (Double alliteration, whoo!)  
> Summary: Todd and Scott run into some trouble, Todd more than Scott.

"Listen - I'm sorry for what they did to your paper.", Scott said, awkward, bending down to help the younger man pick up the scattered report on the ground as the two laughing Seniors who had knocked it out of his hands raced out of the room.

Todd eyed him for a moment, suspicious. And he had every right to be, Scott thought. _How many times have I blasted him into a wall by now, anyway? I've lost count. I wonder if he has._ Then the green man spoke up. "Whatever.", he said, gruff.

The papers were grabbed from Scotts' hands by surprisingly long, thin fingers - slightly webbed, but mostly callused and fleshy, not at all slimy.

"Next time, though, Summers? Stay on the other side of the room. I don't wanna lose my homework just 'cause they feel like pickin' on _your_ friends, yo."


	2. Richards and Explosives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had no idea it would do that when I shot it..."

"I am _so_ sorry." Scott winced, walking into the room. "I had no idea it would do that when I shot it."

Reed Richards glared it him - it was a change, because for the past few minutes the older man had just been blankly staring at his destroyed lab. It wasn't a change that boded well for him, though, Scott decided.

He was right. "No, of course you didn't. Never mind all of the flammable material, the delicate instruments - the experiments! No, just _blow up_ the man's gun, that won't have any adverse affects at all!"

Reed's face was turning an interesting red color (well - more than everything else), and Scott hoped his loss over his lab would keep the man from remembering he knew two dozen ways to kill him without leaving a trace.


End file.
